


Present

by sunalso



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Holidays, gift wrapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: Post S5 AU. Daisy needs a hand with figuring out how to wrap presents, and Robbie is happy to help.beta'd by Gort





	Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fierysky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/gifts).



> Happy Holidays to FierySky! Thank you for doing so much for your ship and fandom as a whole! You inspire me!

“Cold!” Robbie called by way of a greeting when he returned to the apartment he shared with Daisy. He loved being her boyfriend, loved the work they were doing for SHIELD as consultants and field instructors, and absolutely hated the weather in Toronto.

He’d had to run out to the post office to send a package to Gabe, who was at UC San Diego probably not being cold. Damn it.

“Don’t come in the kitchen!” Daisy called.

Robbie immediately walked towards the kitchen. “What’re you doing?”

She screeched and bodily hurled herself at Robbie, who caught her. “Nothing! I’m doing nothing.” She kissed him. “It’s good to see you, babe, you were gone so long.” Her hand slid down his back to squeeze his ass. “Maybe we should—”

“Daisy, I was gone for twenty minutes.” Usually, he would have taken the bait because it was very hard to resist Daisy even when she was being so transparent, but now he was too curious. And he could get her into bed later.

Daisy sighed and let go. “I’m wrapping your presents.” She stepped back and crossed her arms.

“Can I see?” He tried looking over her shoulder.

“What? No!” She held up her hands. “Seriously, Robbie, don’t make me quake you.”

“Chica, you can quake me all night long.”

“Cute puns are not going to save you.”

“Damn.” He rolled his eyes but dutifully headed back to the living room. He’d already wrapped all her gifts and safely hidden them under his side of the bed.

 Sitting down, he flicked the tv onto one of the cooking channels. They had the biggest cable package available because they could. No bunny ears for them. He’d loved Daisy for immediately understanding why he wanted to pay several hundred dollars a month for cable.

He was just getting into the show that was on and was rooting for the team making chocolate cupcakes with cinnamon icing, even though the Rider was certain the team adding peppers to their batter was going to take top spot—as if—when there was the sound of tearing paper and loud cursing from the kitchen.

Without thinking, he rushed in to find Daisy trying to get the ends of a piece of wrapping paper around a box. It was never going to work. “What are you doing to that poor wrapping paper?”

Daisy let go of the paper and braced her hands on the counter. “It’s harder than it looks.”

“Uh, what is?”

She turned towards him and gestured at what she was working on, along with the things on the counter that were more or less wrapped. There seemed to be as much tape as paper. “Wrapping gifts. I never had to do it before, not really. I usually didn’t have anyone to give anything to, or at the most I’d buy a gift bag.”

Robbie’s heart broke for her. She’d not had much of a real family, ever. SHIELD had been one, for a while, but there wouldn’t have been much time in all the chaos for a really merry Christmas, and this past year everyone had scattered across the globe. There were cards stuck to the fridge from them, but it wasn’t the same.

He slid his arms around her and hugged her from behind. “Thank you,” he said, meaning it.

“I’ll just…get bags or something. Sorry.”

“Daisy, they’re fine. Can I help you? I’ll show you what I do, and I’ll act surprised when I open it on Christmas and everything.”

She sighed. “Okay, fine.”

Robbie ran, his hands down her arms. “Let’s move this to the coffee table. There’s more room.”

With a nod, she picked up the paper and gift, and he took the tape and scissors.

They both kneeled beside the coffee table. Daisy set the gift down with a thump.

“A panini press!” Robbie said, smiling widely. He’d been ogling one for a while but hadn’t thought Daisy had noticed.

“You like toasted sandwiches, so…” She shrugged.

“Thank you.” He kissed her cheek, and she gave him a shy smile, but it was time for business. He put on his best instructor voice.  “Okay, step one, measure how much paper you need.”

Daisy set the roll of bright red roll of paper down—the Rider approved of the color—and started to unspool it with the red side up. He waited until she was done and eyeing the box.

“Let me.” He turned the paper over. “See the lines on the back?”

Daisy’s cheeks turned pink. “I saw them, sort of.” She put her face in her hands. “And I just realized they’re there to help you cut square pieces of paper.” With a frustrated growl, she toppled over backward onto the carpet.

Robbie abandoned the paper to lay beside her. “Hey, this time of year is rough. Give yourself some slack. No one is expecting you to do anything or be perfect.”

“Jemma sent me a video of all the gingerbread men she’d just made in her perfectly decorated cottage.”

“Jemma is a freak of nature.”

Daisy looked out of the side of her eye at him. “Yeah, kind of. But I bet all her presents are perfectly wrapped.”

“That’s because she finished her Christmas shopping in July.”

Daisy laughed. “Okay, yeah, I am never going to be that kind of organized.”

“Thank god. I’d hate to start having to color code my socks.”

She rolled towards him, and Robbie cupped her cheek. “I love you, just the way you are. You don’t need to impress me because I already am. You have heart, you care, and you can really kick ass.”

With a laugh, she reached out and ran a finger over his lips. “Thanks. And good, because I am not turning into Martha Stewart anytime soon.”

“Are you sure? We could use some of that inside trader money, and you would look amazing in an orange jumpsuit.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“You and what army are going to make—” It was cut off as the coffee table rattled and an ornament fell off the tree. Daisy quickly reeled in her powers though it was too late for the ornament. And him, far too late for him, because now he was very, very turned on. Daisy had rolled onto him, and her lips found his. “Good army,” he muttered against them.

“This isn’t getting your present wrapped,” she whispered back.

Robbie waved a hand. “You use scissors, paper, tape, whatever, come back here.” He tugged at one of the purple streaks in her hair. “Anyway, right now I want to unwrap something.”

Daisy rolled her eyes. “I’m not putting a bow on my head.”

“Who said it was you?” The coffee table vibrated again. “Fine, it’s you.”

“Merry Christmas, Reyes,” she said, pulling her shirt off. Her bra was his favorite cherry red one.

Daisy was right. She was absolutely the best present he’d ever been given.

He felt around for the remote as thoughts of cupcakes danced through his head. Finding it, he hit record. Daisy looked up from where she was undoing his belt.

“Seriously? You’re that into the show?” she asked. “Should I put my shirt back on?”

“Hell no, but the Rider is going to drive me nuts is we don’t find out who wins.”

“You are so lucky right now that I love you.”

He smiled as he helped her with the belt. “I love you too.”


End file.
